


Slow Down

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Caring John, Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Tea, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can u imagine!!! John making Sherlock chamomile tea!!! To help Sherlock sleep!!! Because he knows how long Sherlock can stay awake to finish a case!!! And he makes the cuppa and just!!! Tucks him in a blanket!!! And kisses him on the forehead!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

John watches, just watches as Sherlock paces the length of the flat, turning once he reaches the end with an agitated snap to his shoulders and then going back the other way. Sherlock's eyes are wild, never focusing on one thing for too long. He mutters to himself, fast and incoherent. It's their third day on this case and John doesn't think the man has had a wink of sleep. The sun is already starting to set, pale orange strips of light cast a golden glow through the room. John sighs for the millionth time, eyes tracking every movement Sherlock makes. 

Lestrade pops his head in the door after a few minutes, eyes wary as he notices the state Sherlock is in. "He alright?"

"Been like that for ages," John answers grimly from his chair. Lestrade looks a bit breathless, as if he hurried here. "Got something?"

"Yeah, new piece of eviden--" The file folder Lestrade holds out is snatched from his hands by Sherlock.

It doesn't seem like Sherlock is going to say anything as he flips impatiently through the file, so John smiles politely but a bit strained at Lestrade. "Thanks. He'll have a look through that."

Lestrade nods and turns back around to leave, almost immediately bumping into a frazzled Mrs. Hudson. "Oh! Sorry."

"That's alright, dear. Nice to see you," Mrs. Hudson pats Lestrade before he leaves, then makes her way to the kitchen. "Got that tea for you, John."

John perks up, hauling himself up and toward her. He peers over her shoulder as she takes out a box of teabags. "You're a lifesaver." He throws an arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick hug. 

Mrs. Hudson grins bashfully. "You just make sure he relaxes, yeah?"

"Yeah," John gets to work as she leaves, putting the kettle on and studying the box while he waits. It's a pale yellow gold color. The description says there's honey and vanilla in it as well. He takes out the silly, periodic table patterned mug Mrs. Hudson got Sherlock for their last Christmas and pours the hot water over the bag. He feels good about his decision when the smooth, aromatic steam wafts up to his nose. John dunks a couple of spoonfuls of sugar for taste.

When he turns, Sherlock is pinning something to the wall among all the other clippings and evidence he's gathered. Sherlock is trailing a finger along the paper, reading the text over and over again. John sighs again, putting down the mug. He walks cautiously toward Sherlock, trying not to look worried. Worrying will only annoy Sherlock. 

"Sherlock?" John says, voice soft but firm. The man doesn't turn, just mutters more under his breath about congealing blood and something rather unsavory about livers. John tries again, this time with a hand reaching up to land on Sherlock's tense shoulder. "Sherlock, look at me."

"What? What is it?" Sherlock asks, frantic and irritated. His hair falls into his eyes as he glares. 

John brushes the curls away, hands gentle. "You need a break. I've made you a cuppa."

Sherlock stills, confusion seeping into his expression because, even now, he can't understand why anyone would show concern for him. His voice is guarded and slow when he says, "I can't just stop. I almost have it all--"

"Please," John interrupts. "Just... slow down a bit. For me?"

"I..." Sherlock licks his lips, tired eyes flicking over John's face, reading him. John stays where he is, hands by his sides. He can see just how exhausted Sherlock really is; the skin under his eyes is dark and bruised-looking, the usual excitement for a case in his eyes is dulled. Sherlock takes a deep, shaky breath and nods hesitantly. "Okay."

"Okay. Good," John lets a relieved sigh slip from his mouth, chest not as tight with worry anymore. "Come on then. Sit down."

Sherlock reluctantly does as he's told. John hurries to get a blanket, a soft brown thing, and tucks it around Sherlock's shoulders, fingers brushing the skin of his neck for a few fleeting seconds. He grabs up the hot cup of tea and holds it out to Sherlock. Sherlock makes a face when he sniffs it, though. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Chamomile," he replies shortly. "It'll help you relax."

"I'm fine," Sherlock argues, though he blows away the steam still rising from the surface. It's still in John's hands, and just the sight has John's heart beating faster.

"You haven't slept in days," John tells him, clearing his throat, voice accusing and stern. "C'mon, drink it." He presses the mug into Sherlock's hands. He then reaches out and brushes away Sherlock's curls to place a lingering kiss on his forehead.

Sherlock's mouth curves up into a small grin. He ducks his head and takes a sip of his tea. John can only stare as Sherlock makes a happy noise and keeps drinking. After a few moments of loaded silence, John collapses triumphantly into his own chair. Pleased with himself, he picks up his newspaper and begins reading where he'd left off this morning. John is about to turn the page when he hears Sherlock snoring softly. 

John blinks over at him, shocked. He can't believe it worked so well. He smiles to himself, getting up and taking the mug because there's still a small amount left and he doesn't want Sherlock to spill it. He drops another tender kiss to Sherlock's forehead, heart thumping fondly on his way to dump the mug in the sink. John thinks he definitely should have tried this sooner. 

******

 


End file.
